Central vacuum cleaners are commonly installed in homes, commercial establishments, and industrial facilities. Central vacuum cleaners typically comprise a vacuum unit configured to generate a partial vacuum and thereby induce a flow of air through a flexible vacuum hose. The vacuum unit is typically permanently mounted in a fixed location. The vacuum hose can either connect directly to the vacuum unit, or connect to one of one or more inlets which are connected to the vacuum unit by piping.
The vacuum hose may be maneuvered to collect material via suction at an open end of the vacuum hose. This material may include dirt, dust, debris, liquid, etc. The collected material is sucked through the vacuum hose and into a filter or a receptacle.
The vacuum hose should be long enough to reach from one or more vacuum inlets to all the areas that a user may wish to clean. In some situations, a very long vacuum hose will be required.
A vacuum hose can be inconvenient to store. A user may have to manually coil a vacuum hose. A user may have to find an appropriate storage location for a vacuum hose. In many places, especially apartments, there may be insufficient space to conveniently store a vacuum hose.
It would be advantageous to have an effective vacuum hose storage system which addresses some of the difficulties associated with using a conventional central vacuum cleaner.